Ice Dancing
by SSRenaissance
Summary: AU. Elsa is a dancer/figure skater. Anna is a simple girl living an equally ordinary life. When the two meets, Anna knew it was meant to be. But one figure from Elsa's past is a force to be reckoned with. Now Anna and Kristoff needs to figure out just how are they going to make Elsa sees that Anna is the perfect one for her?
1. Chapter 1

Anna steps down from the bus and stare at the building in front of her. She suddenly felt a lump building in her throat. She exhales slowly before plastering a smile and walking into the building.

Sure, she skates before. Usually in the winter when the lake near her house is all frozen up. She'll go there and skate. But she never does it professionally. No. Skating is her little thing. But somehow, her best friend, Kristoff, who also happens to be the coach's son managed to talk her into attending the skating class.

"Anna! Nice to see you!"

Mr. Bjorgman's tall and slightly bulky form approaches, Kristoff at his side. She returns with a nervous, and shaky smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bjorgman"

The man laughs good-naturedly.

"Don't be so tense, Anna, I'm sure you'll do fine"

After a minute of small-talk, Mr. Bjorgman left and Kristoff and Anna sits on the bleachers. A figure zooms on the ice. Clad in deep blue halter dress with a hair almost as white as the snow outside. She moves gracefully through the ice, easily outshines all the other skaters on the ice rink.

"Woah, who is that?"

Anna asks, wide-eyed.

"That's Elsa, she's the best there is here"

Anna follows the girl's movement. She moves so gracefully, like she's an Empress or something. It's almost like she comes straight from storybooks. Anna just can't tear her eyes away from her.

"That Elsa?I thought she's a ballerina?!"

"The one and only"

"Doesn't she used to have a partner?"

"Yeah...he got into a fatal car accident few months ago, he's in a wheelchair now"

"Wouldn't it be amazing if I can skate with her?"

Anna says dreamily. Kristoff laughs.

"Not even an hour here and you're already falling in love?"

She slaps Kristoff on the arm and he yelps in pain. And soon, Mr. Bjorgman rounded his students and the lesson begins. After the lesson ends, she talks with Kristoff before going home for the day.

"I am NOT in love with Elsa!"

"Yeah, you're just having a full-blown crush her"

She huffs and turns around, then stomps out of the building, all the while muttering curses for Kristoff under her breath. She was so caught up in her anger she didn't even notice another girl walking. The two collides, Anna yelps in surprise as she falls.

"Ouch..."

Anna rubs her throbbing forehead, but then her eyes falls into another person in front of her. 'no way,' Anna thought.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!"

Elsa laughs. 'One of the most amazing sound I've ever heard' Anna thought.

"This is awkward, not you're awkward...but I'm awkward, you're gorgeus, wait, what?"

Elsa laughs harder. Then, the two stops and comfortable silence falls between them.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

Anna comes to a stop.

"You were amazing, back there, at the rink, for a beginner, even I was worse than you"

Elsa laughs, then checks her watch.

"It's getting late, I should be going"

Anna pushes herself off the ground too.

"Me too"

The two walks slowly, basking in the moment.

"I can give you a ride, if you want to, our houses not that far across"

Anna smiles.

"Yeah, I'd liked that"

They walks to Elsa's powder blue Mini Cooper.

"What's your name?"

Anna almost feels her heart burst out of her ribcage.

"Uhm...Anna...Anna Arendelle"

Elsa smiles,

"Well then, nice to meet you"

Anna then continue,

"I know who you are"

Elsa raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You do?"

Anna nods

"Then who am I?"

"Elsa"

Elsa then proceeds to start the engine of her car. They talks all the way to Anna's house. Anna is very interested in Elsa's light blue vintage Mini, and they also related by their common love of chocolate. 'Elsa is such an interesting person,' Anna thought as she listens to Elsa talks while she drives. 'Not only she's talented and beautiful, she's also kind and smart' Elsa laughs at something that Anna says, causing her to throw her head back and looks almost childish. In no time, the car comes to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride"

Elsa nods

"It wasn't a problem at all"

Silence.

"Listen...do you wanna...maybe skate together sometimes?"

Elsa laughs.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Anna blushes.

"Maybe..."

Elsa laughs at her. And Anna looks at her, eyes wide, praying in her head that she would say _yes. _ It will sends her over the clouds, really. She hadn't been so bold as to dare to ask a girl, or someone, out on a date before. But Elsa is definitely _not _just anyone to her. She's...special. Just so quirky, and unique, and beatiful and endearingly dorky. So here she is, asking a girl who is older than her, and she doesn't even know if she even has a boyfriend or not!

"Okay then...seeing as I am currently without a partner..."

"You don't even need one"

Anna cuts off, and Elsa chuckles.

"Okay then...let's meet tomorrow, at 9, I like doing things early"

'She said yes?! OH GOD, SHE SAID YES! Okay...deep breaths...deep breaths...look calm, Anna'

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow"

Anna steps out of the car,

"Bye, Anna"

Anna smiles and waves.

"Bye, Elsa"

**A/N: ** Okay, so good to be back, first of all. I just had this idea, and I wanna see is this good enough for me to continue, so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna steps down from the bus and stare at the building in front of her. She suddenly felt a lump building in her throat. She exhales slowly before plastering a smile and walking into the building.

Sure, she skates before. Usually in the winter when the lake near her house is all frozen up. She'll go there and skate. But she never does it professionally. No. Skating is her little thing. But somehow, her best friend, Kristoff, who also happens to be the coach's son managed to talk her into attending the skating class.

"Anna! Nice to see you!"

Mr. Bjorgman's tall and slightly bulky form approaches, Kristoff at his side. She returns with a nervous, and shaky smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bjorgman"

The man laughs good-naturedly.

"Don't be so tense, Anna, I'm sure you'll do fine"

After a minute of small-talk, Mr. Bjorgman left and Kristoff and Anna sits on the bleachers. A figure zooms on the ice. Clad in deep blue halter dress with a hair almost as white as the snow outside. She moves gracefully through the ice, easily outshines all the other skaters on the ice rink.

"Woah, who is that?"

Anna asks, wide-eyed.

"That's Elsa, she's the best there is here"

Anna follows the girl's movement. She moves so gracefully, like she's an Empress or something. It's almost like she comes straight from storybooks. Anna just can't tear her eyes away from her.

"That Elsa?I thought she's a ballerina?!"

"The one and only"

"Doesn't she used to have a partner?"

"Yeah...he got into a fatal car accident few months ago, he's in a wheelchair now"

"Wouldn't it be amazing if I can skate with her?"

Anna says dreamily. Kristoff laughs.

"Not even an hour here and you're already falling in love?"

She slaps Kristoff on the arm and he yelps in pain. And soon, Mr. Bjorgman rounded his students and the lesson begins. After the lesson ends, she talks with Kristoff before going home for the day.

"I am NOT in love with Elsa!"

"Yeah, you're just having a full-blown crush her"

She huffs and turns around, then stomps out of the building, all the while muttering curses for Kristoff under her breath. She was so caught up in her anger she didn't even notice another girl walking. The two collides, Anna yelps in surprise as she falls.

"Ouch..."

Anna rubs her throbbing forehead, but then her eyes falls into another person in front of her. 'no way,' Anna thought.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!"

Elsa laughs. 'One of the most amazing sound I've ever heard' Anna thought.

"This is awkward, not you're awkward...but I'm awkward, you're gorgeus, wait, what?"

Elsa laughs harder. Then, the two stops and comfortable silence falls between them.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

Anna comes to a stop.

"You were amazing, back there, at the rink, for a beginner, even I was worse than you"

Elsa laughs, then checks her watch.

"It's getting late, I should be going"

Anna pushes herself off the ground too.

"Me too"

The two walks slowly, basking in the moment.

"I can give you a ride, if you want to, our houses not that far across"

Anna smiles.

"Yeah, I'd liked that"

They walks to Elsa's powder blue Mini Cooper.

"What's your name?"

Anna almost feels her heart burst out of her ribcage.

"Uhm...Anna...Anna Arendelle"

Elsa smiles,

"Well then, nice to meet you"

Anna then continue,

"I know who you are"

Elsa raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You do?"

Anna nods

"Then who am I?"

"Elsa"

Elsa then proceeds to start the engine of her car. They talks all the way to Anna's house. Anna is very interested in Elsa's light blue vintage Mini, and they also related by their common love of chocolate. 'Elsa is such an interesting person,' Anna thought as she listens to Elsa talks while she drives. 'Not only she's talented and beautiful, she's also kind and smart' Elsa laughs at something that Anna says, causing her to throw her head back and looks almost childish. In no time, the car comes to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride"

Elsa nods

"It wasn't a problem at all"

Silence.

"Listen...do you wanna...maybe skate together sometimes?"

Elsa laughs.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Anna blushes.

"Maybe..."

Elsa laughs at her. And Anna looks at her, eyes wide, praying in her head that she would say _yes. _ It will sends her over the clouds, really. She hadn't been so bold as to dare to ask a girl, or someone, out on a date before. But Elsa is definitely _not _just anyone to her. She's...special. Just so quirky, and unique, and beatiful and endearingly dorky. So here she is, asking a girl who is older than her, and she doesn't even know if she even has a boyfriend or not!

"Okay then...seeing as I am currently without a partner..."

"You don't even need one"

Anna cuts off, and Elsa chuckles.

"Okay then...let's meet tomorrow, at 9, I like doing things early"

'She said yes?! OH GOD, SHE SAID YES! Okay...deep breaths...deep breaths...look calm, Anna'

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow"

Anna steps out of the car,

"Bye, Anna"

Anna smiles and waves.

"Bye, Elsa"

**A/N: ** Okay, so good to be back, first of all. I just had this idea, and I wanna see is this good enough for me to continue, so please review! 


End file.
